parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 8 - Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips (George Carlin-US).
Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips is the next scene in Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends. Cast *Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips as Donald and Douglas - (All twins) *Heisler 6 and Shay 11 (Cass Scenic Railroad Static Park) as Donald and Douglas's Engines *Sgt James Byrd as Gordon - (Both proud) *Hunter as Henry - (Both wise) *Agent 9 as James - (Both vain) *89 (Strasburg Railroad Version) as James's Engine *Commissioner Gordon as Sir Topham Hatt *Crunch Bandicoot as Edward (Both wise and kind) *31 or 7312 (Strasburg Railroad Version) as Edward's Engine *Crash Bandicoot as Thomas - (Both the main heroes) *Thomas (Strasburg Railroad Version) as Thomas's Engine *The Brakevan as Himself *The Conductor as Himself *The Strasburg Railroad Goods Wagons as The Foolish Freight Cars *George Carlin as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips are twins and have arrived from the Racing Grand Free park to help Commissioner Gordon. But only one character has been expected. The twins mean well, but do cause confusion. Commissioner Gordon has given them engines, Heisler 6 and Shay 11. Although he's still planning to send one character home. (Crash Bandicoot blows Thomas's whistle blows as Thomas puffs past with a freight train) There is a breakvan in the yard that has taken a dislike to Chick. Things always go wrong when he has to take him out. His trains are late and he is blamed. Chick begins to worry, but Stew, his twin, is angry. *Stew: You are a muckle nuisance! *Narrator: Said Stew. *Stew: It's to leave you behind, I'd be wanting! *The Spiteful Breakvan: You can't. *Narrrator: Said the van. *The Spiteful Breakvan: I'm essential. *Stew: Oh, are you?! *Narrator: Blue burst out. *Stew: You're nothing but a screeching and a noise when all's said and done! Despite Chick, will you? Take a hike! *The Spiteful Breakvan: Oh! Oh! Oh! *Ringo Starr: Cried the van. *Stew: There's more coming, should you misbehave?! *Narrator: The van behaved better after that. Until one day, Stew's engine had an accident. The rails were slippery. He couldn't stop in time. (Blue crashes into the signalbox) Stew wasn't hurt, but Commissioner Gordon was most annoyed. *Commissioner Gordon: I am dissappointed, Stew. I didn't expect such-um-clumsiness from you. I've decided to send Huey back and keep you. *Chick: I'm sorry, sir. (drips some tears sadly) *Narrator: Said Chick. *Commissioner Gordon: I should think so too. You have upset my arrangements. Now Agent 9 and his engine will have to help with the goods work while you get your engine fixed. Agent 9 will dislike that. *Narrator: Commissioner Gordon was right. (Agent 9's engine's whistle blows as he puffs past, hauling some fuel trucks) Agent 9 grumbled dreadfully about extra work. *Chick: Anyone would think. *Narrator: Said Chick. *Chick: That Chick had his accident by mistake. I heard tell about an engine and some tar wagons. *Agent 9: Aw, shut up, you idiot! *Narrator: Said Agent 9. *Agent 9: It's not funny. *Narrator: He didn't like to be reminded of his own accident. *Chick: Well, well, well. *Narrator: Said Chick. *Chick: Surely Agent 9, it wasn't you? You didn't say. *Narrator: Agent 9 didn't say. He and his engine slouched sulkily away. (his engine puffs with away with a cream van, flatbed, stone truck, and coal truck and caboose) *The Spiteful Breakvan: Agent 9 is cross. *Narrator Snickered the spiteful breakvan. *The Spiteful Breakvan: We'll try to make him crosser still. *Freight Cars: Hold back! *Narrator: Giggled the freight cars to each other. Agent 9's engine did his best, but was exhausted when they reached Crunch's station. Luckily Chick and his engine were there. *Agent 9: Help me up the hill, please. *Narrator: Panted Agent 9. *Agent 9: These freight cars are playing tricks. *Chick: We'll show them. *Narrator: Said Chick. (Chick's engine, coupled in front of Agent 9's engine, helps him with the freight cars) Slowly but surely, the snorting engines forced the freight cars up the hill. But Agent 9's engine was losing steam. *Agent 9: I can't do it. I can't do it. *Chick: Leave it to me! *Narrator: Shouted Agent 9. The conductor was anxious. *Conductor: Go steady. The coupling's snapping. (The spiteful breakvan's coupling snaps as the conductor jumps off Agent 9's freight train unharmed) The van was flying backwards down the hill and into the yard and came off the tracks after hitting some buffers. No one had been hurt, and soon Crunch and his engine came to clear the mess. Commissioner Gordon was on board. *Commissioner Gordon: I might have known it would be Chick. *Narrator: He said. *Crunch Bandicoot: Chick was grand, sir. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Crunch Bandicoot: Agent 9 had no steam left, but Chick worked hard enough for three. I heard him from my yard. *Commissioner Gordon: Two would have been enough. *Narrator: Said Commissioner Gordon. *Commissioner Gordon: I want to be fair, Chick. But, I don't know. I really don't know. *Narrator: Commissioner Gordon was making up his mind about which engine to send away, but that's another story. Category:UbiSoftFan94